nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Shinryu
Character First Name: Shinryu Character Last Name: Namikaze IMVU Username: AegisMoonReaper Nickname: (optional) StormTide Age: 12 Date of Birth: 06 / 06 / 190AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Yonshigakure Height: 5' 1" Weight: 95lbs Blood Type: O+ Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Shinryu is quiet when he needs to be but otherwise a wisecracking and funloving Ninja. Like Yonshigakure's own knuckleheaded loudmouth. He tends to wisecrack in combat, fighting with words as much as he does his fists, messing with his opponent's mind using his words since he has no Genjutsu. This also lures others who don't know him to believe he has no aptitude for stealth and silence whatsoever(which he very much does). Since he used to be bullied, Shinryu is angered or even enraged when he meets or sees other bullies, no matter how big or tough they are. However he now has the respect of his peers for his successful missions. Behaviour: When alone Shinryu keeps to himself, normally found training, eating Ramen or sleeping. In Combat he uses the art of deception by talking a big game and deceiving the enemy into thinking he's some idiot Genin who has no idea what he's doing and no aptitude for stealth. In actuality Shinryu is as close to a Genius as a Genin could possibly be and came out around the top 5 Genin to graduate from the Yonshi academy in his year. Nindo: (optional) "To be the best me I can be. I'll never lose sight of who I am." Summoning: Has a Pact with the Shark Summoning Scroll, but doesn't know how to summon anything yet. Eventually he'll learn to summon the Great White Tiger Shark. Bloodline/Clan: The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. They wield the Flying Thunder God Kunai. Ninja Class: ' ''Genin '''Element One: Lightning (Unlearned) Element Two: Water '(Unlearned)'' '''Weapon of choice: TBD (To Be Determined) Strengths: Current Strengths-'' Taijutsu, Ninjutsu ''Future Added Strengths- ''Nintaijutsu, Shurikenjutsu '''Weaknesses: ''Current Weaknesses- ''BarrierJutsu, Genjutsu Future Added Weaknesses-''' '''Chakra color: Green Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' ☀6 Kunai (12) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' ☀8 Shurikens (12) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' ☀1 Flash Bomb (4) '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' ☀6 Paper Bombs (12) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ☀2 Spools of Ninja Wire (10) List the other weapons here: Total: 50 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Everyone in Yonshigakure Enemies: Currently everyone else, until told otherwise Background Information: Shinryu Namikaze... a legacy to say the least with a name such as that holds much to be expected of him. And yet from the get-go he wanted to forge his own path through the Shinobi world he was born into rather than follow the footsteps of his clan to the letter. While most of the clan practied Fuinjutsu Shinryu became more fascinated with Taijutsu and the art of hand to hand combat. While some practed Genjutsu, as cool and useful as it was, he soon found he couldnt use Genjutsu, thus he began working on Ninjutsu instead to compliment his Taijutsu. Even in the less important aspects of his life he did things differently than the Clan. If a Thunderstorm arose, he sat outside and watched it instead of taking shelter from it inside. During his time in the Academy it was more apparent that Shinryu couldn't use Genjutsu but quickly gained a further aptitude for basic Ninjutsu. Having Chakra control and Dstribution down he had no trouble learning how to disrupt Genjutsu with Genjutsu Release. Like most he was terrible with the art of throwing Shurikens and Kunai but with constant lessons in school and practice at home during his time at the academy he could soon bullseye eight targets seperately with eight shurikens at once. In terms of Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu, Shinryu was top of his class and among the top five for Ninjutsu useage. Now he is a Genin for Yonshigakure. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Yamanaka Itsumo 2/18/2016